after the end
by winterwonderland69
Summary: What will happen to Harry after the final battle? mainly HPGW a bit of HGRW. Fluff. plz read and review.oneshot, may become story.


yea you all know i don't own harry potter or neother characters, jk rowling came up with them and she deserves everything she got from harry potter.

plz read when u finish reading!

Harry stood up in the middle of the battlefield. He walked towards the struggling figure of Voldemort lying on the ground. Harry looked down on Voldemort.

"This is it. The end for you Tom." He said. "You've taken so much away from me, my parents, my godfather, Dumbledore. But this is it! I won't let you take anymore away from me, or anyone in the wizarding world."

Harry put all his thoughts on Ginny, her beautiful face. Her smile, her laugh.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled before he fell unconscious on the ground.

Hermione and Ron came running towards him.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione called, checking his pulse. "He's unconscious, we need to get him to St Mungos"

Ron was staring at the dead figure on the ground which was Voldemort. He turned towards Hermione.

"Hermione, he's gone." Said Ron. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Hermione around her waist and kissed her.

"Ron, I've wanted you to do that for so long." Hermione said after they finally pulled apart.

"I love you, and now he's gone I don't want to hide it from anyone." Said Ron, not letting go of her.

"I love you too Ron." Hermione said before she kissed him again.

Fred and George (sent by the order) came towards them and Fred let out an enormous wolf whistle, which managed to get there attention and unglue them from each other.

"Bout time you two." Said George

"yeah we thought you were never gonna get together." Said Fred

"Come'on lets get Harry out of here."

The Next day.

As Harry woke he could sense many people around him. But he couldn't recognize any of them.

"Ah here's a good sign."

"Some one should get Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah if u can get them off each other"

That was all he heard before passed out again.

When Harry woke again he immediately thought he was dreaming. After he had found his glasses he saw Hermione and Ron making out. After waiting for about 5 minutes Harry decided he'd have to make his consciousness known.

"Well about bloody time!" He said.

The couple pulled apart, Hermione's faced turned the colour of Ron's hair instantly.

"Harry! You're awake!" screamed Hermione.

"Yes I am. And uh how long have you been together?"

"Since the final battle after you killed Voldemort. So that's about 2 weeks."

" I've been out of it for 2 weeks?"

"Yeah. The healers thought you were gone for, Ginny's been crying for about a week." Ron said.

"Where's Ginny" Harry said urgently

"She's back at the Burrow mate. Do you want me to get her?"

"Can't I go myself?"

"Nah mate the healer's wont want you going anywhere. I'll get Ginny, Hermione can stay here with you."

Ron walked out of the hospital and apparated back to the burrow.

Hermione pulled her chair and sat by Harry's bed.

"Hermione? Is he really gone?"

"Yes Harry you did it! You destroyed Voldemort!"

"And Ginny's fine?"

"Well when we went back to the burrow after we brought you here she looked like to hadn't slept in days. Each time I've seen her since she's got worse. But I'm sure she'll be happy now."

"Well I guess that's kinda of good news."

Hermione gave Harry an enormous hug as half a dozen healers ran in. They were overjoyed to see him awake. Hermione got pushed to the back of the room. But she was so happy to see Harry awake she didn't care.

As Ron approached the Burrow his mother came to greet him.

"Ron, any news dear?" She said as she hugged him tight.

"Harry's awake, he's fine."

"That's excellent."

"Yeah it's great, I've come to get Ginny, Harry really wants to see her."

"Of coarse! She's up in her room, I guess she's still very upset, I've hardly seen her all day."

Ron walked into the house and upstairs to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door.

"Gin? Are you there?" He knocked again.

As she didn't reply he walked into her room. Ginny was sitting on her bed crying into her hands. She didn't even look up when Ron entered her room. Ron walked around her room and sat next to her on the bed. He draped his arm around her and looked at her bedside table; on there was a picture of Harry and Ginny when Ginny graduated. They were both smiling, Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny's waist holding her tight, suddenly the picture Harry picked up Ginny and spun her round. Ron remembered that day like it was yesterday, not 3 years ago. Harry, Ron and Hermione left to fight Voldemort that day.

Ron hugged Ginny; she stopped crying and hugged him back.

"Gin. It's Harry. He's awake."

Ginny smiled for the first time in weeks. She hugged Ron.

"Can I go see him?" she asked hopefully.

"Of coarse we can Gin."

Back at the hospital.

Hermione had fallen asleep on her chair next to Harry's bed, were Harry was also sleeping. Ron and Ginny ran into the room. Ron woke Hermione and toke her out of the room. Ginny walked towards Harry's sleeping body and held his hands.

"Harry, please wake up. It's me Ginny, I'm here."

"Gin? Really?"

"Yes Harry it's me. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you."

"I know Gin, I'm not going to ever leave you alone again, I promise."

Harry sat up and kissed her.

"Gin, I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too Harry."

"Wait I'm not finished yet. I love everything about you, your smile, your blush. Ginny if your brothers don't kill me first, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" screamed Ginny as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. He hugged her tight.

Ron and Hermione entered the room, they both noticed how unusally happy Harry and Ginny were.

"so is there anything you guys want to tell us?" ron asked.

"Were getting married!" Ginny squealed.

ok i'm not sure if i'm going to continue with this story. so plz plzplz review no reviews means i wont write nemore! and we don't want that do we.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


End file.
